Benutzer Diskussion:Blackfury.ch
Hallo, danke fürs Angebot. Werde sicherlich mal darauf zurückkommen. Mal schauen, wie sehr ich mich hier einbringen kann. Cobi-Allianz Hi, Mass Effect Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Mass Effect Wiki. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Avatar (Diskussion) 09:57, 17. Feb. 2010 RE: Mass Effect Wiki Logo I think that would be a good idea. If you want, you can also use the custom skin from the English ME wiki. Just copy all the code from here and use it to create MediaWiki:Monaco.css here on this wiki. If you do, don't forget to set the default skin to custom. To do that, go to , click the Skin tab, scroll down to the Admin Options section and select custom from the drop down list. JoePlay (talk) 21:41, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) RE: Caption color If you mean the color of the captions under images, it's controlled by the following code... div.thumbinner { color: #FFF !important; } ...which can be found about 2/3 the way down on Monaco.css. JoePlay (talk) 00:56, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du noch eine schön gestaltete Hauptseite hier brauchen könntest - wie wäre es, wenn ich die englische hier zum Laufen bringe? Regards, Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 10:39, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Hab mal die englische Seite übertragen - die spielinternen Begriffe hab ich mal bei meiner Übersetzung ausgelassen, da du denke ich mehr mit den Begriffen anfangen kannst (und ich sie nicht noch womöglich falsch übersetze!) Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 13:13, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) re hi vielen dank für das Angebot der Hilfestellung werde sicherlich darauf zurückkommen mirs ist aufgefallen das hier zu einigen Dingen ( Rassen usw) noch nichts steht ich denke ich werd da mal ein bisschen was einbringen die tage bei Vorschlägen etc wie auch immer einfach schreiben bzw Kritik nehme ich auch gerne entgegen MFG EnzymeF :Hiho EnzymeF, das war 'nur' die autmomatische Begrüssung, soll aber natürlich trotzdem gelten :) Nur zu, leg los wo du magst, gibt ja wie dir bereits aufgefallen ist noch viele unbearbeite Bereiche. Grüsse, --BlackfuryInput? 14:16, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Interaktive Galaxiekarte Hey hatte grade mal eine gute Idee wie wäre es denn mit einer sozusagen Interaktiven Galaxiekarte für den Zugriff auf die Planetendaten sprich: auf system klicken - system wird angezeigt - auf planet klicken artikel wird ( falls vorhanden) angezeigt usw was haltet ihr davon und vor allem weiß jemand wie das geht? :Schöne Idee. Die Umsetzung ist die andere Sache ;) Ich wüsste nicht wie das geht, müsste ja ne dynamische Grafik (ka. ob man das so nennt) sein. Im Spiel ist das ja ausserdem noch mit Zoomstufen gelöst, ob man da auf einer Galaxieübersichtskarte überhaupt einzelne Planeten findet? PS. Bitte unterschreibe auf Diskussions- und Forenseiten deine Beiträge mit ~~~~ (4 Tilden) damit dein Name automatisch angezeigt wird. Danke :) --BlackfuryInput? 14:26, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) wäre machbar ich kenne da gewisse personen, arbeitskollegen z.B. die Mediengestalter sind usw die könnten mir da sicherlich weiterhelfen werd mich da ma schlau machen un mich dazu nochmal melden -EnzymeF Wie Erstelle ich einen neuen Personen Artikel? bräuchte da schnell ma nen crashkurs -EnzymeF :Einfach neuen Artikel erstellen über die Box auf der Hauptseite oder "Eine neue Seite anlegen" anklicken links im Navigationsframe. Als Titel den Namen der entsprechenden Person. Und wenn du den Artikel fertig hast fügst du am Ende noch Kategorie:Personen hinzu. Voilà :) Mehr dazu auch in der Hilfe Cheers, --BlackfuryInput? 14:40, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Falsche partein im rat! da liegt ein kleiner fehler vor:nur die asari,turinaner und salerianer sind ratsvolker... alle anderen sind nur assozieiert völker... Dachir 11:33, 23. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Wo hast du den Fehler gesehen? Ich hab kurz Kodex und Citadel-Rat überflogen und auf den ersten Blick nix entdeckt. BlackfuryInput? 11:44, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: fehler gefunden ^^ Rassen Relde 14:35, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hilfsangebot Hallo Blackfury! Ich bin Praktikant bei Wikia Deutschland und helfe unter anderem auch beim Ausbau des Mass Effect Wikis mit. Ich möchte dir hier meine Hilfe anbieten und auf diesem Wege anfragen, ob du Vorschläge oder Wünsche hast, bei deren Umsetzung ich helfen kann. Gerade dadurch, dass bald Mass Effect 3 erscheint wird es in naher Zukunft mit Sicherheit auch inhaltlich einiges zu tun geben. Von meiner Seite gibt es spontan garnichts zu bemängeln, euer Design sieht stimmig aus und die Hauptseite ist super übersichtlich. Du kannst mir deine Vorschläge gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite posten, dann werde ich mein bestes tun, um dir behilflich zu sein! Grüße, PonySlaystation 07:40, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) News, Hintergrund Hi Blackfury, da ja bald Mass Effect 3 erscheint möchte ich fragen, ob es in Ordnung geht, wenn ich hier verstärkt Newsblogs poste in nächster Zeit und euch ermutigen, gerne auch das selbe zu tun (natürlich nur wenn ihr Lust dazu habt). Meine zweite Frage ist, ob es euch was ausmachen würde, wenn ich einen neuen Hintergrund einstelle bzw. die Kachelung ausschalte. Freundliche Grüße, Johannes 12:32, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Blackfury ist schon seit vielen Monaten nicht mehr im Wiki aktiv. Der neue und aktive Admin ist jetzt Raffney. : Wir brauchen dringend Hilfe was die Aktualisierung/Nachtragung der Nachrichtenseite, der widererschienen Cerberus-Tagesnachrichten, Mass Effect 3 und ME3 Multiplayer anbetrifft! Die Erstellung von neuen Artikel und der Füllung der bestehenden mit Informationen natürlich mit inbegriffen! 217.87.224.168 17:33, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Beitrag stammt von mir! War leider ausgeloggt! Immerding 17:51, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC)